No Mercy
by finallyxfound
Summary: Their first big fight. Throwing it all away was not an option. Trevor & Corrie. Three Shot
1. A Best Friend

&

**_No Mercy  
_**

a Trevor & Corrie fanfiction story

_Throwing it all away was not an option.  
_

&

"You're an asshole."

He knew it was true. He just chose to ignore the spiteful words from the blonde standing in his way until his best friend come to save him from her scrutiny. Trevor had been standing in the same position for at least ten minutes and he didn't want to stay there or under her glare for much longer. This was the only downfall to having a best friend that was involved with your girlfriend's best friend.

He knew he had screwed up royally but he didn't need Maddie's coal black eyes seeping with blood darting at him. They were like lasers digging into his body and he hated that feeling. When Corrie did it, it was another story. He could charm his way out of her death glare and they would both get a reward at the end. It hadn't even been two hours and he missed her already.

Damn, he needed to talk to Jeff. Jeff had always been neutral ground between the four and always the first one to step in between his and Maddie's petty fights. Maybe that's why Maddie kept him around…but he didn't want to think about that. He wanted to get Jeff and have him kick some sort of sense into him before he went and did something completely stupid. He needed Jeff to calm him down before he went running off after the woman who disappeared from their dinner right before their meals arrived.

"Come on, Maddie. I need one minute with him."

"Like my boyfriend would want to help you? Not going to happen," Maddie rolled off the tip of her tongue, still holding her position in the doorway.

"You know, much to popular belief, he is still my best friend."

"And lucky for you and him, I trump popular belief."

"In what damn world?" Trevor spat back, counting down the seconds before she exploded at him. Her posture straightened, her hand extended to point at him in her teacher-like ways and was about to shout more profanities than she would be allowed if she were still living with her parents. He had no doubt in his mind that her neighbors would not like what she had to say either. But just as her mouth opened, another mouth covered it – shutting it close. Thank God.

"I'll be back in an hour. Promise," Jeff kissed her quickly again before she could object to him even being in the same room with Trevor. Jeff pulled his jacket tighter around him, dragged Trevor by his own collar and disappeared from Maddie's path.

"Saved by the…"

"Save it, Sterling," Jeff cut him off as both men took the stairs down from the third floor apartment to the New York City streets.

"Man, how do you…"

"I love her. Simple as that. Same as you do Corrie. Now, come on, I need coffee and you need to talk."

The two had been walking for about ten minutes. Trevor had given Jeff the Cliff Notes version of what had happened earlier in the night between him and Corrie. It was a nice dinner, took months to plan for just the two of them but yet she was still mad at him. Corrie and Trevor had been dating ever since the cruise event eight months ago and both couldn't be happier. Well, Trevor thought they were but his feisty Latina wouldn't let go of one major thing. She had introduced him to her parents months ago but he had yet to return the favor. But he had reasons beyond just because they never were in the same place for more than a week.

Trevor looked up to where he and Jeff were walking – Madison Square Park was just ahead. He watched as Jeff sprinted up ahead to the coffee vendor as he looked up to the tree houses. My God, he was a lost cause – one look at the tree houses and he thought of Corrie and her Sunday afternoon stories about them.

"Okay, I have the best coffee in the world, now I can sit and now squirm while you tell me what you did to screw this up," he announced, leading Trevor over to an open bench near the fountain.

"She went straight to Maddie, didn't she?" Trevor smirked at the thought, pulling his jacket tighter to keep warm in the cool autumn month.

"Did you think she would go any where else? Now talk."

"Started a few weeks ago, as you might've heard. She wanted to meet my parents. I panicked a bit. Then I was gonna tell her tonight about meeting them soon, but before I could, she left."

"I thought you were gonna…"

"That too. Man, what am I gonna do?"

"Trev, you love her. What do you feel like doing?"

"I feel like running after her like in those cheesy movies they make us watch and making her listen. God, I'm such a sap."

"So do it."

"What?"

"Do it," Jeff settled his cup in his hands and moved a bit on the bench to face his friend. "So I'll call you whipped after she takes you back and use this night for lots and lots and lots of blackmail in the near future. But do you really want to let her go?"

"You know I wouldn't."

"Case in point. I'm curious though, you're parents were in town a few weeks ago, why not introduce them then?"

"Honestly, I don't think they're worthy of meeting her."

"What?"

"Corrie," he paused, the image of her bright, smiling face in his mind, "she's amazing and everything I need and want. My parents, however, they're not the best in the world. You know that, I know that, even Vince knows that."

"All in all, you're being selfish."

"To the bone."

"You so should be telling this all to her and not me."

"I should," Trevor leaned back and looked up at the tree covered sky.

"Then do that. I mean, I know I'm cute and all but…"

"Don't flatter yourself too much Jeff," he chuckled. "I don't know what to say to her."

For the past eight months that they had been together, they were always talking. There were no major fights that he could remember in his head. Even with their hectic schedules – from her job promotion to him graduating next month from Columbia – their so-called fights were what he called spirited debates on what to do on the weekends they had free. But not with their first major fight…he didn't know what to do. All he knew was that he didn't want to lose her over this.

"It'll come to you, trust me."

"If I go to her and tell her to pack a suitcase, she'll have a coronary."

"I'd have to use both hands to count the times that Maddie's had one with me," Jeff chuckled and tossed his coffee cup in the bin beside the bench. "Just go to her, the rest will come. But hey, if she doesn't want to go and meet the parents, take me. I'll go."

Trevor couldn't hold his laughter back and clutched his friend's shoulder as they stood up. This was it through – his one and only chance to confess and tell her everything. He just hoped he could get through the door.

&&&

a/n: this is a continuation of "Feels Like Love." Second and Third parts shall be up shortly. Enjoy!


	2. Stripping Down

&

**_No Mercy  
_**

a Trevor & Corrie fanfiction story

_Throwing it all away was not an option.  
_

&

Her hands were still shaking as she let one of the last curls loose from her messy up-do. The little black dress she was still wearing had definitely seen better days as well, Corrie stared at herself in the mirror, not knowing what to do from here. She had left him high and dry in the middle of an almost perfect meal all because he kept skating around her question. She didn't get why her boyfriend of eight months just couldn't answer her. It wasn't a difficult question either.

The last curl tumbled down from her head and she swiped a hand through her ebony hair. Maddie's words still played in her mind. She went straight to the blond from the restaurant and all Maddie could say was that he was an asshole. Which was true, he was. But he was an asshole that she loved.

Unclasping the simple chain from her neck, Corrie slipped it beside the vanity and tried to ignore the face that she heard keys jumbling on the lock of the front door. She and Trevor didn't live together but most times they stayed with each other. It was almost to the point where he was going to sell his own place and move in permanently with her, which could be better in the long run; he was paying on a place that he didn't live in half the time.

Corrie turned towards the shower stall and waited for the water to spray out. She needed somewhere to drown out all her thoughts and the shower usually did that for her. The warm water sprinkled on her hand as she turned around again and slipped off her dress, tossing it onto the floor where her shoes had been for the past hour. Corrie felt his blue eyes on her as soon as she unclasped her bra. She wasn't happy with him and he didn't have any right to see her in less than nothing right now. Holding the black lace to her chest, Corrie stepped forward a few feet and shut the door. With her back up against the door, she wiped another tear away. He broke a bit of her heart.

&&&

Trevor let his gaze down from the bathroom door. It was clear he wasn't a superhero with lasers in his eyes, so the burning gaze he had on it would not be working anytime soon. His jacket flopped on the foot of their bed and he wasn't going to change his mind on where he was going next. They needed to talk and the only place she wouldn't run from him was in the shower. With his hand on the knob, he entered the bathroom not caring if she was there to pummel him with a wet towel or not. Thankfully, she was already in the shower.

Her body was surrounded by steam and her eyes were closed, breathing in the warm scent of the water. Her once ebony curls where straightened and slicked to the back of her body, trailing a way for his eyes to travel to the crown of her butt. Trevor quickly wiped a smirk off of his face, reminding himself that he needed to talk to her, not surprise her in the show and make her forget all of his faults. But then again, it didn't sound like such a bad idea.

Quietly slipping off his shoes and socks, he pushed his pants and boxers off with ease and the burgundy tailored shirt she once had claimed her favorite, was off his body in a second. He knew many things about his girlfriend and the fact that she drowned everything out when she took a shower was well known. He even remembered the day when it took for him actually pulling her out of the shower to get her to talk to her mother on the phone. This would definitely be used to his advantage.

Slipping inside the stall, he was surprised she didn't hear the door close but wasn't going to jinx himself. Her eyes were still shut tight was the water sprinkled over her perfect body. Toned in all the right places, Trevor wanted to reach out and feel its smoothness under his fingertips. His only mistake in attempting to do this was stepping on her toes. "Shit," he muttered to himself as her eyes flew open.

"What the….Trevor! What are you doing?!" She yelled, looking around for something to clutch over her bare body.

"This is the only place you'll talk to me."

"You couldn't have waited? My God, you're a jerk."

"I know. I'm an asshole too. But you and I need to talk."

"In the shower? You know how I am about my showers!"

"Exactly. Which is why I'm in here with you," he paused to watch her eyes flicker with annoyance and clasped her wrists in his hands.

"What…Trevor!"

"Quit it. Look at me Corrie, just look at me."

"Let go of me," she spat at him and his grip loosened. Turning her back towards him, the feisty Latina in her was starting to come out and he was tempting fate even attempting to touch her. But he couldn't not touch her. He needed to touch her and they needed to find a common ground.

She flinched slightly as his fingertips feathered over her shoulder and down her slippery skin. He stepped forward, his frame enveloping her own. His hands brushed down her arms as he felt her relax slightly. A small kiss to the curve in her neck and her head was back against his shoulder, her eyes shut. Fingers interlaced with the others and he turned her around again towards him. Wiping the black hair from her face, he watched her eyes flicker open again and didn't waste any time capturing her lips with his.

Soft at first, he wasn't prepared by her wanton need. Corrie took the kiss over, wanting, needing somehow to release her hurt and he was more than willing to take it. His hands slid down the rest of her slippery skin, trying to pull her closer to his own bare body. Fingertips spiraled down the middle of her back, circling in a pattern that he knew always got her wild.

Steam filled the stall and bathroom throughout. They didn't need the warm water anymore either as they were making enough heat themselves to last all night. But Trevor wasn't minding one bit – he'd gladly pay that water bill. His lips were slipping down her jaw line and he nipped at the soft spot of her neck as she dug her nails into his shoulders. Her moans echoed in his ears and she threw her head back into the corner, trying to give him better access to the places she wanted to be touched. He let his hands slip down further and picked her up smoothly in one lift. Wrapping her lean legs around his waits, he seized her lips again.

He needed this, she needed this. They both needed this tonight. Corrie was angry and he was looking for her forgiveness. He knew he wasn't going to get it from making love to her in the shower, but it sure was a start. They would definitely talk afterwards, that was something that always happened between them. Trevor remembered their first time together; they had sat up in bed and talking about nothing else but the color blue. Their first time was amazing but it definitely wasn't as heated as right now.

His mouth covered her breast, sucking and nipping all he could to make it all go away, to make her feel wanted right now. She cried out his name as his fingers played with fire in the middle of her chest. "Trev…God, Trevor…" her breath was raspy and he hadn't even started to really get her worked up.

"Look at me. Corrie," he whispered to her as he pulled her swiftly onto him in once motion. Her eyes widened at that moment and she threw her head back in pleasure. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she started to slide up and down his length and locked onto his gaze. His lips collided with hers once again and he was gone.

&&&

a/n: third and final part tomorrow sometime!


	3. Compromising

&

**_No Mercy  
_**

a Trevor & Corrie fanfiction story

_Throwing it all away was not an option.  
_

&

They lay on their bed, sheets tangled in and out of their legs and bodies. Two restless hours after he had first gotten back, he was now playing with her hair in his hands. It was still damp from the shower they had just made love in and it smelt of the candles from the restaurant. His fingers trickled up her bare back to the base of her neck, pushing the ebony locks aside as his lips sucked on her glistening skin. He heard the small moans escape from her own lips but refused to stop. She was way too tempting. He sucked and kissed his way up to her shoulder as she turned her body around in the thin ivory sheets.

Corrie pulled herself closer to him, her arms lacing loosely around his neck. Exhausted and too lost in him to fight, she pulled at his face and stole a wispy kiss from him. His frame hovered over her now, pinning her to the bed they had tainted many times. His lips covered hers in a sensual kiss and her hands slid down his bare chest. His fingers made slithered their way down her side, slipping beneath the sheets and onto her thigh. She gasped at his touch and arched her back towards him. "God, Trevor…"

Suddenly, he stopped teasing her with his touch, pulling his hand out from the sheets so she could see it, resting on the side of her shoulder.

"Why'd you stop?"

"Because…we need to talk."

"Most dreaded words in a relationship."

"I know. I hated even saying them, but you know we need to. Sex can't solve everything."

"Makes it better though," she smirked, and he matched hers cheek to cheek.

"Sometimes," he took a deep breath, running his fingers through a long strand of her ebony hair. "I'm sorry. For everything…I do want my parents to meet you, I do. I'll be honest and confess that I keep you to myself for purely selfish reasons."

"Selfish reasons? Trevor, I met Vince on our third date," Corrie sputtered out, referring to his younger, annoying brother.

"By mistake. He was not supposed to be at my apartment and if I recall, I was supposed to pick you up, not the other way around."

"I was a block from your place. It was point…" her argument was cut off by his lips again. Pulling away slowly, Corrie let out a deep breath. "You can't keep doing that you know."

"I'll do it as long as you let me," he peered back into her chocolate eyes and started on his apology again. "I love you Corrie, with every bone in my body and I was determined to keep my weird ass parents away from you and me as long as possible. But tonight, I was giving in. I was going to tell you everything. Everything from how my parents aren't coming for me graduation…"

"What? How can they not be coming?" Her eyes popped open as she tried to sit up.

"It's okay, Cor. They barely made my undergrad."

"But this is different. This is Columbia and honors and and…you're their son. Isn't there some unwritten rule about parents attending every and any life changing event in their child's life?"

"Only your family is like that Corrie. And I love that, but that's not my family. Vince and I grew up with it, we're used to it. What I'm not used to is sharing my girlfriend with them. I've never introduced any of my girlfriends to them."

Trevor took a deep breath as they shifted in the bed, now facing each other, wrapped in the sheets. He brushed another hair away from her face, his fingers lingering on the edge of her soft jaw line, "I'm going to marry you, Corrie. And when I do that, I know that I want my parents to actually know her."

"Mar…Marry me?"

"Yea. But not right now," he quickly explained. "I don't want to freak you out; I just know that I'm going to marry you. And I know I want my parents to meet you. It's just a matter of when they're able to."

"I, I don't know what to say to this."

"Don't say anything yet. I'm not done. I do have a plan."

"A plan? By a Sterling boy?" Corrie raised one eyebrow and scoffed at him. "Yea, because that turned out well the last time…"

"I keep telling you that Vince was adopted."

"And yet, he has the same eyes as you. Sorry, not biting," they laughed at their inside joke. They both remembered the plan that Vince had concocted for Maddie's birthday party two months prior.

"I think you will if my plan involves a beach and not a clown," Trevor pulled Corrie towards him as they leaned back on the headboard together; her head nestled in the crook of his neck. "It involves a mini vacation for you and a big step for us. My graduation is in three weeks, you think you can get a week off of work to come with me to this beach and meet my parents. No Vince's allowed."

"And where is this beach?"

"There's a plane involved."

"Trevor…"

"And lots of water in between," he kissed the peak of her forehead as she peered up at him waiting for a story. "My parents are named Matt and Julia. One day Matt decided that he wanted a place in the sun, so, like the normal guy he was, he picked Hawaii. Matt and Julia visit this place in the sun every year and it'll be right after my graduation that they're going to be there. Will go you go with me?"

"You're asking me to go to Hawaii with you?" she blinked, scooting an inch away from him and taking the sheets with her. "Are you serious?"

"Very. Where are you going?" he asked when he noticed her getting off the bed altogether.

"I'm freaking out here Trevor. First, you come home and we have this amazing sex. Then you tell me you want to marry you and now this – Hawaii? Next you're going to tell me that you're moving in here finally!"

"One thing a time…"

"TREVOR!"

He pulled himself out of bed, stark naked and went to gather her in his arms, the sheet painfully getting in their way. "Coralie, I love you and I do want to marry you. I want my parents to meet you and I want you to go to Hawaii with me. Will you go with me?"

"Why?" she blinked and asked.

"Why? You need a reason to go to Hawaii other than to bask in the sun on the beach and meet my banker parents – who, by the way, think talking of bank accounts is small talk, just a warning."

"I need something to tell my boss, Trev. I don't know if 'I'm going to Hawaii to meet my boyfriend's parents and not going because it's Hawaii and I want to have sex on the beach with said boyfriend' is going to cut it."

A smile broke out over his face, covering from ear to ear. Cupping her face in his hands, Trevor covered Corrie's lips with his, sucking the life out of them. "I love you."

"I love you too," she breathed, the sheet becoming loose between them. "But promise me something…"

"Anything," his raspy voice said in between their kisses.

"Don't skip around the truth anymore. No more stories, no hiding what we feel."

"In that case," he paused, the sheet falling to the floor as he picked her up in his arms bridal style. "I'm moving in here."

Her arms covered his skin from shoulder to shoulder. Sliding her hand up to cup the side of his face, she smiled into his lips. "It's about time."

* * *

a/n: and done. remember - reviews are love! and wanted and needed! just a little tidbit ;)


End file.
